Fire Works
by dontcountonit
Summary: Fire works like magic...like fireworks...The fireworks brings two people together...their once broken hearts are now mended and healed...SASUSAKU with a hint of INOSHIKA...


Fire works

An hour has passed, a minute has passed and not a second too soon.

Sakura stood on the hill, as she watched the people preparing their mats, bentos and some, even pillows. In a few minutes, another new year will begin. She already prepared hers, a small mat and a canister of hot tea, she sat down and lie on her back.

"The same old routine ay?"

Sakura sat up and looked back, seeing a blonde haired lady with a basket and a mat in her arms.

"Ino…" Sakura said as she smiled.

Ino laid down her mat and basket and sat down, her arms on the ground behind her.

"It has been a while since we've done this." Ino said as she looked down at Sakura who lied back.

"Yeah…I kinda missed it. You have been spending your New Year with Shikamaru… we rarely see each other too." Sakura said as she looked up at Ino.

"Hmm…sorry…hey, have you written any new year resolutions?" Ino asked.

"Actually it never crossed my mind… but I'm sure about one thing I'll write, that I will love no one other than him." Sakura said.

"It's still him?... Your loyalty to the Uchiha is very admirable. He just can't see that." Ino said as she smiled sadly at Sakura.

"Oh Sakura! I'll be back! Don't wait up for me though, if I do miss the fireworks I'm sure I could still sit it from where I'll be." Ino said as she stood up and ran off.

Sakura sat up, sitting crossed legged, she looked down on her mat.

"I never realized it, I grabbed a blue and white mat. Reminds me of him…Uchiha Sasuke…" Sakura said as she lightly rubbed the mat.

Sakura took out the small sparklers she brought with her.

_...10..._

Sakura placed them on the mat as she grabbed her bag.

_...9..._

She looked for the lighter she had to use.

_...8..._

"Kuso! Where did I put it!"

_...7..._

She took out all her things.

_...6..._

"Waa!! Where the hell is it?!"

_...5..._

"Oh no! the fireworks will begin soon!"

_...4..._

She stood up and looked around her.

_...3..._

She kneeled down and looked for it closely on the grass.

_...2..._

"AHH! I give up!" Sakura said as she sat back down on the mat, holding an unlighted sparkler in hand.

_...1..._

She pouted as she stared then suddenly…

_...0..._

BANG!WOOOSSSHH!!

The fireworks started and a bewildered Sakura looked at her sparkler.

"wh…what??..." she said as the sparkler in her hands lighted up.

She felt a presence behind her, she looked back and saw a man with fire lighted up in hands.

'_I…it can't be…there's only one person I know who can perform a fire jutsu…'_

"Sa…Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered audibly.

"Hello Sakura…" he said as he walked up beside her, his hands in his pockets.

Sakura stood up and walked up to him, leaving the burned up sparkler on the grass. She took his face in her hands.

"Is it really you?" she asked as she stared at those deep onyx eyes.

"No duh…" Sasuke said as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

Her eyes widened as his lips touched hers. After a few seconds, she felt her eyes droop down and unconsciously kissed back. They broke apart, with a cheeky grin on Sasuke's face. Sakura's cheek started to turn deep red.

"Happy New Year…Sakura-chan…" Sasuke said as he kissed her forehead.

Sakura was speechless… the man of her dreams just kissed her, nonetheless on the lips!

BANG!

…that brought Sakura back from her reverie.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said as she looked up to him.

"Good to have you back…after I kissed you, you suddenly spaced out…" he said as he chuckled.

"I must be dreaming…" she said.

"You're not…let's watch the fireworks…" he said.

"Ahh…" Sakura said as she turned her back on Sasuke.

"…oh yeah…I'm sorry…" Sasuke said as he hugged her from behind.

"I have forgiven you a long time ago…no need for that…" she said as she grabbed the sparklers that were on the ground.

"Here." Sakura said as she handed Sasuke a sparkler.

"Now how do we light it…"Sakura said.

"I'll do it…" Sasuke said as snapped and the sparkler lighted.

"Ahh…." Sakura said as she looked at the sparklers.

"I love you…" he said as he looked at her.

"hmm…I love you too…" Sakura said as she kissed him on the cheek.

They glanced up at the sky, watching the fireworks do their magic. Unknown to them, someone was watching.

"Sakura…it seems that you've fulfilled one of your resolutions…I'm happy for you…you have my blessings Sakura…" Ino said as she walked away.


End file.
